The Dark One
by MissScaryKitty
Summary: Kylo Ren crash-lands on Prison Planet-4 (PP-4) after the destruction of Starkiller Base. Unconscious and wounded, he is found by a strange girl who is determined to help him. He'd prefer she didn't get in his way still, she might be his only ally on the planet. Who will end up protecting who? Could it lead Kylo closer to the Light or further into darkness? (Kylo/OC)


**Chapter One: Na Onna**

Opening his eyes for the first time since the crash, he took in his surroundings through bleary vision. Unimpressed with what he saw, he closed them once more. His fingers grazed atop the newly earned scar on his face and found it had been plied with some kind of hardened salve. A crude home remedy to close the wound no doubt. It pulled at his skin, irritating him. Reaching up he started scratching at the hardened crust.

"Don't pick at that." Came a firm voice from somewhere in the dingy lodge. Still, he dug his nails in deeper into the crusty salve only to feel it get slapped away.

"Don't pick!"

His eyes snapped open, furious and ready to lash out at the offender. But, when he tried to sit up the unforgiving pain from his abdominal wound immediately stopped him. Damn his father's pet and damn that scavenger.

"Lay back down. Lay back down," his would-be savior urged him. Her well-scrubbed hands hovered over him, but never touched him as she guided him back down to the canvas cot. The only color to her seemed to be the dark blue of her eyes. The rest of her consisted of different variations of white- like the planet she lived on. Still, she was human to be sure, or something very much like it.

"Where am I?" He asked, his quiet tone hiding his pain.

"My home. I found you on the frozen lake."

That's right, he thought, remembering crashing his ship on a planet near Starkiller Base. The debris from the exploding planet knocked out the engines of his pod forcing him to make an emergency landing.

"My ship, where-"

"Beneath the ice. You must have climbed out before it went under. You're lucky."

Lucky indeed, he thought ruefully. Without the ship he had no way of contacting General Hux or Snoke. It seemed he was stuck for the time being in this squalled little lodge with this incredibly pallid girl and her ancient medical remedies.

"I have to go to work now," she told him, pulling a toolbox out from under the squat table in front of him. "There's some food for you on the supply crate above your head, just reach up if you want any of it. Stay warm and stay in bed and you'll be fine."

Kylo only nodded, knowing that a 'thank you' would sound far too disingenuous to bother.

The woman bundled up in a very utilitarian coat that reached down to her knees and heavy knit headscarf before slipping on her gloves and stepping to the door. Upon opening it, a strong gust of wind and snow swirled in, blasting her in the face. The harsh greeting of the cold hardly bothered her, though.

Glancing back at her patient she cracked a wry grin, "I'm Na Onna, by the way."

She had not bothered to ask his name. Maybe she knew not to. Perhaps knowing would break whatever obligation she felt towards helping him. Whatever the reason, he was glad. He didn't want to tell her who he was. Either name would be torture to say at the moment. Once she was gone, and he could no longer hear her crunching footsteps in the snow, he closed his eyes once more, not caring what darkness came from doing so.

Kylo awoke in the darkness, the sun having set hours ago. He was surprised the girl wasn't back yet. He wondered how long it had been since she left. His stomach felt empty and he pondered the food she had told him was above his head but didn't grab for it. He didn't feel hungry, though he knew he should eat.

Suddenly, without warning, the door opened and the girl, Na Onna, walked in. Her hair blew all around her, settling on the fur of her hood as she closed the door. He could feel the chill blow in even from the far end of the lodge where he lay and felt the urge to criticize her for it.

"You're bleeding," he told her pointing out the angry red scrape on her forehead.

"I'm fine."

He could hardly care if she was or not, but it's presence brought up several pressing questions.

"What planet is this?"

"I'd hardly call it a planet. This is PP-4, a prison colony founded by The First Order." She told him, shucking off her icy clothes. Crossing the room she began throwing wood from a large barrel into the small oven above the kitchen counter. Not one move was superfluous or wasted, as if she had been doing this same routine her whole life.

"When The First Order came here, they killed my family and everyone I knew. They kept only the people they thought were useful. The rest were killed." She explained clinically.

"Why did they keep you alive?" He asked, curious to know what the Order saw in her.

"I'm good at fixing things. I'm a mechanic." She said, throwing the last log in and striking the flints to start the fire. "There aren't many natives left. The rest of the inhabitants are prisoners brought in from all over."

He knew what the prison colonies consisted of; murderers, rebels, smugglers, and scum. All the trash from across the galaxy brought to one place to be discarded.

"We're their slaves… prisoners made to work on whatever they tell us to… never allowed to leave. But soon the Resistance will come and when they do I'll join them." This was something she had repeated in her head at least a thousand times a day.

"They destroyed Starkiller Base and left. They're not coming back." Kylo told her harshly.

"You don't know that," she challenged, shooting him a look he would have thought her incapable of giving.

The lights flickered then, suddenly snapping off and leaving them in the dark.

"Great, the generator's out. It's been on and off since your base was destroyed."

That was the first time she acknowledged that he came from Starkiller Base. That he was her enemy. A part of him was glad she knew.

There was some rummaging and moving around of equipment, then the igniting of a brilliant spear of red light. Kylo Ren recognized it immediately.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded, craning his head as far as he could to see it.

"Off of a pirate. They're rampant here on PP-4," she told him, clearly having no love for them.

That curved handle… the black stripes… it was unmistakable. The way she gripped it in one hand, holding it over her head like a flare was so crude. Clearly she had no idea what it was. Or, if she did, she didn't care and that was far more irritating.

"Do you feel anything when you hold it?" He asked, remembering that the last woman he met wielding a lightsaber turned out to be a Jedi.

"Like what, magic? No. It's just a tool- to used like any other." She muttered, picking up her toolbox heading over to the generator in the corner.

He could have slapped her for saying that, but he resisted. There were many who did not believe in the Force. Ever since the fall of the Republic, the Jedi and Sith fell into myth.

Lifting the metal shield on the generator, she began to work. He watched her closely, how she pulled her hair over one shoulder to keep it out of her way. He supposed she was pretty in an exotic way, though such things never posed a distraction to him. However, her serene expression was enviable. He could not point to any task that would make him so content. She had not been lying when she told him she was good at fixing things. It seemed that she understood machines and how they worked. She certainly didn't have that ease when talking to him, though.

"Did you find anything on me from the crash?" He asked, hoping she had.

Na Onna knew he was referring to his lightsaber, which she had stored away in a lockbox with the few valuables she had.

When she first ignited it at the crash site, the deep growl it emitted frightened her. It was like the saber was talking to her, telling her of its unbridled fury. She saw the same rage in its master's eyes. Those dark pools that seemed to grip her, like a hand tightening inside her chest. She knew what he was… who he was. But something had kept her from taking his life there on the ice. He was already too wounded, too broken. She could not justify it.

"You were the only thing to make it out of the pod." She told him, pressing down on a red button that immediately started the generator. "Now we won't freeze tonight."

That was hardly reassuring to him. Being on this planet was practically a death sentence for him, generator or not. If anyone knew he was there, wounded as he was, the entire planet would be out hunting for him.

Flicking off the lightsaber, she placed it in the toolbox and locked it. She was smarter than to keep it within his reach.

"There's someone outside," he told her, sensing two vehicles rapidly approaching the lodge. They were land speeders, small but powerful.

Na Onna stiffened before going to the window. He could sense the fear that began brewing in her stomach. Grabbing up her coat she quickly pulled it on neglecting both her gloves and headscarf.

"That cut on your forehead, someone gave it to you." He said, earning a narrowed glance from her.

"I told you it's nothing."

"It's only nothing if the one who gave it to you is dead." He told her, finding the strength to sit up.

"You need to mind your own business," She told him, reaching into her pocket and making sure her holdout blaster was still there. "That's not how things are done here on PP-4."

"On the contrary, from what I hear from my men, that is exactly how things are done here. Kill or be killed."

Imposing as he was, sitting there with his long arms resting on his knees, dark gaze locked onto hers, she knew she was the one who was protecting him. Na Onna was determined to deal with things in her own way.

"I'll be right back." She told him before going out into the cold to meet the intruders.

 **AN: REVIEW FAVOR FOLLOW!** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading thus far and continue to do so in the future! I really wanted to have a story about how Kylo survives the explosion of Starkiller Base. I mean, we never see it happen and Snoke just tells Hux to go pick him up like it's no big deal. In this survival scenario, I'm hoping to explore Kylo Ren's character and the vulnerable state he's in after you-know-what happens.

Also, for this story I wanted to introduce a character (OC) that would challenge Kylo indirectly. Ultimately they have the same goal which is survival, but how they intend to go about it is different. Though their different approaches, we can see how both Kylo and Na Onna challenge one another. Na Onna is a person who clearly has her own brand of spirituality and rules of conduct. She doesn't go through life conforming to the norms of her society (in this case PP-4), nor does she run from them. She is very much influenced by her family and with how the way things used to be before The First Order came. In a sense, she respects the past very much, but not in the same way that Kylo Ren is obsessed with it.


End file.
